Lawn mowing machines often provide grassbags that are mounted to the mowing machines to collect grass clippings cut by a blade attached underneath the mowing machine. Collecting the grass clippings in a grassbag prevents the clippings from being discharged onto the ground surface, which can impede growth of healthy grass. After being cut by the blade, the grass clippings are swept away from the ground surface into the grassbag through a discharge chute by air currents generated by the high-speed rotation of the blade. A cutter housing of the mower normally includes the discharge chute for the grass clippings to exit from the cutter housing and enter the grassbag, wherein the clippings deposit and settle to the bottom. Typically, the grassbag is detachable from the mowing machine such that the bag can be emptied when it becomes full of grass clippings. Grassbags can be used on self-propelled walk-behind lawn mowers and riding lawn mowers.
A desirable feature of a grassbag is to maximize the air flow through a mowing machine and grassbag such that grass clippings are separated from pressurized air flow and will deposit on the bottom of the grassbag. Such a feature can be obtained by using a material for the grassbag that is pervious to air but generally impervious to grass. The air exiting the grassbag contains dust particles and allergens that can cause discomfort to a user during operation. Furthermore, when the user removes the grassbag from the lawn mower, dust particles and allergens remaining in the grassbag can dissipate into the air causing discomfort for the user. The same occurs when the user empties the grassbag by dumping the grass clippings onto the ground surface.
Therefore, it would advantageous to employ cyclonic separation in the grassbag to remove dust particles and allergens from the air circulating within the grassbag and lawn mowing machine. The cyclonic separation can facilitate the collection of dust particles in a receptacle that can be emptied, while also transporting air from within the lawn mowing machine to the outside environment that is free of dust and allergens, while further maintaining a maximized air flow throughout the system.